


Catching up with a Friend

by Just_Ciel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Double Penetration, Double Trouble stays a lizard in this one, Furry, Knotting, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonbinary Character, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, mild catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: On a restless night, Catra decides to visit a former acquaintance for much needed 'exercise.' They're only too happy to oblige and help her out. Can Catra handle them?
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Catching up with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write a fic inspired by a piece of art I drew some time ago which you can see here:  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EI-5ehlUwAAYwMv?format=png&name=900x900
> 
> Also to help with a visual representation of their outfits early in story before they get removed heh  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EJEKRjBU4AEI3dG?format=jpg&name=medium
> 
> I love this ship so much but I wanted to see fics where Double Trouble is just themselves without any shapeshifting and so I started writing this fic. Plus there are just some certain vices Adora can't really fulfill for Catra, right? I hope you enjoy!

“Where the hell is that apartment?”

Catra grumbled to herself as she walked through the narrow alleys of Valley of the Lost, squinting at the crudely drawn map in the fading light.

The cat girl paused a moment to pull her jacket tighter as she looked up at the towering buildings stacked upon another. Through the overhanging clotheslines that linked the cliff city, she watched as the deep pink of the sunset melt into the shadow of approaching night sky, few twinkling stars making their appearance.

Stars. That was something she still wasn’t used to seeing. It had been so long since when everything...changed in Etheria.

“Hey, move outta of way will ya?”

Catra’s mind trance was brought to a sudden stop when someone shoved their shoulders against her. She hissed back at the offender, but she still moved off middle of the street up nearby stairs.

Adora…

Earlier in the day, before she’d taken a skiff out to her current location, she had been resting in bed with her wife. Catra had been deep in thought, restlessly turning under the covers till she finally decided to get up and grab a messenger device. There she made a call to a former acquaintance where she spent an hour catching up with them and discussing her needs. With a meeting now settled and directions written down as well as she could, given her partner’s long winded and yet vague explanations.

Catra sat at the edge of the bed, pulling on some faded jeans before turning around to rouse Adora from her nap, kissing gently on her shoulder. “Adora, I’m going out.”

“Mm,” Adora rolled onto her back, stretching her arms out. “Where to?”

“The Valley of Lost,” Catra sighed, now tugging a well worn t-shirt on. “I...uhm, have needs that need to be taken care of...you understand?”

Adora nodded.

“Of course,” Adora leaned in to kiss Catra on the lips, withdrawing as she stroked her ears. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will be,” Catra purred.

They shared further kisses and nuzzles before Catra finally went on her way.

And now she was here, in this damn maze of a city!

Catra looked around as lights clicked on by one, golden light flowed from windows as lamps were turned on and the overhead fairy lights glittered in a rainbow of colors, giving the setting a cheery ambiance. A group of gaudy hot pink bulbs stood out from the rest, wreathed above a brightly painted red door with a colorful wind chime hanging outside. Catra perked her ears – this was the location! As she drew closer to the entrance, she could hear the muffled noise of disco music playing in the background. She made a face. _Was that really going to be their choice of music for this session?_

Catra shrugged and knocked on the door loudly, enough to be heard over the music within. Whatever was playing the music didn’t stop but its volume did lower then she heard the click-clack of heels as they approached the door.

“Ta-dah!!” a lanky lizard person opened the door with a flourish. “And so, the star of the show arrives at last!”

“Hello to you too, Double Trouble,” Catra smiled.

“Darling, it’s been too long,” they sighed as they leaned on the door-frame, waving her inside. “Come take a seat.”

“It’s been only a month,” Catra retorted as she entered.

“Which is like five years in our lifespans, you know that!” Double Trouble gestured dramatically in a mock faint. “But sit down, I’ll bring refreshments.”

Catra settled herself on the nearby love-seat while her partner moved into the kitchen, brushing aside a bead curtain. She looked around the room, taking note of the various embellishments. _Certainly is __as__ flamboyant as them. _

Double Trouble returned with two tall glasses of what looked like lemonade with sprigs of green. “So I made us some mojitos, one’s got catnip in it instead - just for you kitten.”

Catra purred as she accepted her drink gratefully, taking a large sip. Truth to be told, she’s been little anxious since she came out here and some alcohol was good to settle her nerves. She savored the refreshing cool drink, licking her lips as she felt the combined buzz from the rum and catnip already kick in. “Thank you, this is great.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great myself too,” Double Trouble chuckled, downing their glass in one gulp. “Take a good look at me, would you?”

So Catra looked up the lizard intently for the first time and blushed. They did look _amazing. _They were dressed in all black, a halter top and mini skirt with thigh high leather heeled boots. They also wore a sheer shirt with flowing long sleeves.

The warm buzzed feeling Catra had from the drink deepened in her lower regions. She shifted her legs, making look like she was just adjusting her seat.

But you couldn’t fool Double Trouble. They broke into a wide grin as they watched her put down her drink, loosening her pants with a tug. They then sat next to Catra, leaning in as their tail circled around one of her legs. The cat girl suddenly felt very aware and slightly intimidated as she looked up at Double Trouble, reminded of their sizable height difference.

“It really has been too long, darling,” Double Trouble sighed as they reached an arm around Catra’s shoulders, stroking her ear tufts from behind.

“...I’m sorry,” Catra leaned her head on their chest. “I’ve been busy.”

“Yes, yes,” Double Trouble ran their fingers through her mane. “But could you at least visit for something more than sex once in a while?”

Catra blustered at that. “I-I mean, I CAN leave now if you don’t...”

“Oh darling, I’m just poking fun,” they chuckled, now firmly palming Catra’s thigh close to her crotch. Their eyelids flickered at the sound of her sharp gasp at the touch. “...I truly don’t mind doing you a service, but next time, let’s go out for dinner first shall we?”

“Y-yes, I promise,” Catra shuddered as she nuzzled her companion’s neck. “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure, darling.”

They locked lips, Catra moaning into Double Trouble’s as they trailed a hand down her back to the base of her tail where they grabbed gently, stroking with their thumb. The other hand pressed upon the bulge in her pants, causing her to jolt her hips against the touch, needy.

Double Trouble withdrew which elicited a small sound of protest from Catra. She turned quiet however when they next straddled her lap, tail lifted as they began to rub against the erection with their crotch. The lizard murmured softly, nipping and kissing at Catra’s neck, pulling her jacket and shirt down to better reach the shoulders as well.

Catra drifted off into a mindless state of bliss, her dick throbbing as she felt Double Trouble wrap themselves around her. So close and yet so far from that edge she wanted. She was about to tell them to go faster when she was cut off by a hard bite at the crook of her neck. Catra yelped then glared at Double Trouble.

“Just a welcome hickey for Adora to find, darling,” they smirked, still rubbing against her. “But you know, this isn’t what you came for, is it?”

The tone change from lightheartedness to serious made Catra stiffen. But Double Trouble crooned reassuringly, stroking her arm with back of their hand. “No, no, while this..._rubbing_ is very nice, you wanted something more. You want me to bite. Like this.”

They bit Catra again, this time under the collarbone. She gasped.

“You want _rough_.” They pulled her hair back. Catra cried out in ecstasy.

“You want to be treated like the _bad kitten_ you are,” Double Trouble growled as they pressed against her harder. Catra lost it.

“Yes!”

She whined as she came, cum staining the front of her pants. Double Trouble stood up from her, flattening their skirt and sitting down next to her calmly as if they hadn’t been grinding against her for the past few minutes.

Catra panted as she came down from her orgasm high, groaning when she noticed the mess.

“Seems to me the kitten has had an accident,” Double Trouble said nonchalantly. “Why don’t you come into the bathroom with me and get cleaned up? After all, this night has only just begun, darling.”

–

Catra followed her companion to the bathroom where she noticed a large tub and a large mirror that took up a wall. While Double Trouble admired themselves for a moment, Catra turned her back on her reflection, self conscious of her ruined jeans.

“So uh, where do I pee?” Catra asked as she pulled her pants down.

“I set out a litter box for you darling,” Double Trouble replied cheerfully, still watching themselves in the mirror as they ran their fingers through their hair.

“Very funny,” Catra rolled her eyes, shrugging her jacket off. “Seriously, where’s the toilet?”

“Just behind that small door there,” Double Trouble pointed. “Don’t forget, we have to do some prep as well.”

After Catra relieved herself, now fully naked she rejoined Double Trouble at the sinks where they were setting out various glass containers.

“What are those?” Catra asked, leaning against their back.

“Oh you know, perfumes and such,” they explained. “Can’t have a show without some special effects to spice things up.”

To emphasize, Double Trouble uncorked a rose-pink vial, dabbing its contents around their neck. Catra chirped with renewed interest, craning her neck to get a better sniff of the spicy scent that now emanated from them.

“Eager aren’t we, kitten?” Double Trouble chuckled, gently shoving her back down. “Patience, I want to check that you’re ready.”

They moved behind Catra, taking a different bottle which they squeezed the contents of onto their hand. Rubbing the lube between their fingers, with other free hand Double Trouble pushed Catra to bend over the sink. She shivered as they stroked her back to underside of her tail, spreading her ass cheeks.

Catra squeaked as Double Trouble pressed their lubed up fingers against her anus. “C-cold!”

“A moment darling,” they murmured softly. “I’ll be quick.”

Their finger slipped inside, experimentally turning it about. Catra whimpered as Double Trouble prodded her, clenching her fists as her tail whisked back and forth. Finally after only a minute, they pulled out.

“Clean as a whistle,” they commented with approval, studying their fingers. “You’ve been a very good girl.”

Catra responded with just a tiny mew as they scratched her ears.

“One more thing, darling,” Double Trouble added as they picked up a small jar of tangerine colored paste. “I want you to put this ointment on.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh just a little something that will make you quite _attractive_ to me,” they purred, leaning on their partner from behind.

“Aren’t I already?” Catra chuckled with mock hurt, taking the jar from them.

“More than usual, then,” Double Trouble smiled. “Now get to it, I’ll be watching.”

They withdrew to sit on the edge of the bathtub with crossed legs, watching Catra expectantly. Catra sniffed at the jar curiously. It smelled of mango or something like it at least, she guessed. Fruits weren’t her strong suit. But it did smell nice.

Catra rubbed the ointment on her body as directed, focusing on parts of her body where she was sure Double Trouble favored to explore. And she got her confirmation of approving nods when she looked up to gauge their reaction as she spread the paste particularly around her nipples. As she next rubbed it onto her sheathed dick and balls, she could sense the ointment was somehow making parts of her body much warmer. And was that her imagination or did Double Trouble’s tail start to flick about more excitedly the more she used the ointment on herself?

“That’s good enough,” Double Trouble said abruptly when Catra was just putting some finishing touches on her inner thighs.

They strode over to her, putting away the jar for her then held her head in their hands, gazing at her fondly. “Beautiful, and finally...”

With a whisk of their hand, they wrapped a thick black leather collar around her neck. “Perfect!”

They tugged at the steel ring on her collar. “Not too tight is it?”

Catra shook her head, shivering with renewed anticipation as she gazed up into Double Trouble’s eyes.

“Good, good,” they nodded. “Now go wait for me in the bedroom, it’s my turn to prepare. And no peeking, sorry kitten!”

Catra made a noise of protest but was cut off a firm pull at the scruff of the neck. They meant business. Placated, she made her way out of the bathroom, ears and tail slightly drooping. Double Trouble let out a flighty giggle, winking after her.

–

Once in Double Trouble’s room, Catra settled herself on a firm mattress that was set low to the floor and surveyed her surroundings. A sheet of sheer cloth draped overhead the bed in a curtain, cushions strewn about the carpet, and more knickknacks among the walls and cabinets. She blushed when she recognized some of the items being sexual in nature.

Her tail thumped against the bed eagerly as she awaited the appearance of her master.

And they did not disappoint.

With the energy of a bold catwalk model, Double Trouble entered the room. “Behold!”

Catra’s eyes widened at the new outfit they were wearing. They wore a small collar with sparkling rhinestones, a corset that accentuated their already slim figure and a pair of elbow length finger-less gloves and fishnet tights that came up to just above their knees. They still wore their trademark high heeled boots.

It took a lot of her self-control to not pounce on Double Trouble right there and right now on the spot.

They smirked smugly, approving of Catra’s boggled expression. “Like what you see?”

They strode over to her, picking up a crop that was lying on a dresser as they passed. Towering over her, Double Trouble gazed at Catra with a serious look, tapping the whip against their hand. “You sure you want this? This session tonight will be very...intense.”

“Yes, I do,” Catra nodded in response.

“We remember our safe words?” Double Troubled tilted their head inquiringly.

“Red-stop,” Catra replied affirmatively. “Let’s do this.”

“That’s my good darling,” Double Trouble sighed with satisfaction.

Before Catra could react, in second they were on top of her, pinning her down with a hand to the neck as they straddled her waist. All she could elicit was a quiet squeak.

Double Trouble loosened their grip, moving their hand down to bury into the soft fur between her breasts.

“I never get tired of how wonderful that feels,” they murmured softly, grinding their uncovered cloaca against Catra’s stomach. “So warm and fluffy, you’re a prime kitten, my darling.”

The cat girl made no sound save sharp inhales as Double Trouble moved their hand over her nipples, tugging at one when they leaned down to nip at her neck. Catra’s dick grew erect, bumping against the underside of their tail as Double Trouble ground their crotch on her.

With a slightly irritated huff, they pulled away to lie beside Catra, their tail intertwining with her legs. Still petting her exposed belly, they kissed and nipped at her nipples.

“Oh you’re delicious,” they praised, flicking their tongue out on her teats. “I just want to take a big juicy bite out of you, darling!”

As if on cue, they bit into in her right breast, causing her to yelp lustfully. Double Trouble suckled on her for a while before finally pulling away to show a darkening bruise above Catra’s nipple.

“Many, many bites,” they continued.

So they latched onto Catra’s left breast, once again leaving a similar mark. Trailing their nibbles down her belly, they moved to take one of her lower teats around the navel into their mouth. Catra whimpered, her hips bouncing her dick against the side of Double Trouble’s face as they sucked on her nips. Evidently they didn’t like that, pulling away to grab the penis in their hand, immediately stilling Catra’s thrusts.

“This naughty thing keeps getting in the way,” they murmured thoughtfully, thumbing the tip. “Whatever should we do about it?”

Catra swallowed audibly. Double Trouble just laughed lightheartedly. “Easy, I’m not going to hurt this tiny cutie, but it does have to be put in time out for the moment. Excuse me.”

After rummaging around, they came back with a metallic object. “Ok darling, I want you to take deep breaths till your little friend calms down so I can put this chastity cage on it.”

Heart still beating fast from before, Catra did her best to breathe in and out slowly. Soon she relaxed, her penis partly retracted in her sheath with the tip still peeking out.

“Eh, good enough,” Double Trouble observed. They fitted two rings snugly around the base of her dick and balls, the casing ensuring Catra would stay sheathed. “How does this feel? Any tightness?”

Catra shook her head. “Doesn’t hurt much if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Good, that’s good,” they hummed, crawling back to her side where they resumed kissing her lower teats.

Catra mewled as she strained against her chastity cage while Double Trouble ran their tongue along her navel to inner thighs.

“Mm, that’s much better,” they crooned, relishing in her struggle. “And you did such a good job with that ointment darling, I can’t get enough of your taste.”

Catra groaned loudly as Double Trouble’s tongue snaked around her balls, taking them into their mouth. They tugged couple times before letting go to test their sharp teeth on Catra’s thighs, leaving marks matching the ones on her nipples. Then they turned her onto her side, pulling her tail firmly out of the way to lap at her anus.

Frustrated with Double Trouble’s ponderous pace in their rimming, Catra pushed back on their tongue which earned her a slap on the buttock. Followed by a vice grip on the scruff of her neck as Double Trouble growled in her ear. “Impatient are we, my kitten? Tsk, tsk...”

Catra’s ears flattened against her head as she looked back at them apologetically, rolling over submissively. She squeaked when Double Trouble twisted a nipple between their fingers. They followed up with a soothing belly rub, ruffling the fur under their hand.

With the sharp tips of their lacquered nails, they trailed back up Catra’s chest to cup her face in their hand. The feline licked their thumb, her scratchy tongue lapping for more.

“I know a better use for that tongue,” Double Trouble chuckled, pulling away. “Be right back, darling.”

Catra squirmed impatiently while she waited for their return.

Double Trouble finally came back, now sporting a strap on with a bright blue dildo. “Ta dah!”

They grinned as Catra got up to her knees, tail raised stiffly high behind her. “Like it? Good cause I’m saving the real thing for last. It’s a real showstopper!”

They strode over to the edge of the mattress, bending down to tug at Catra’s collar. With a sure hand they directed her to sit up so she was face to face with the strap on.

“Get me nice and wet, would you darling?” they asked in a tone that meant _I am commanding you to do this now._

Catra purred as she took the dildo into her mouth, rolling her tongue about the tip.

“Oh come on, darling,” Double Trouble sighed as they gripped her mane, pushing her head down firmly. “I know you can go deeper than that.”

Catra let out a muffled chirp as she took more of the dildo into her mouth and found it to be slightly flexible. Halfway in, she braced herself by grabbing Double Trouble’s thighs. As she bobbed her head up and down, she could smell the intoxicating scent similar to what they had dabbed on earlier, now centered around their groin region.

Catra groaned lustfully, picking up her pace as she took the dildo further into her mouth, wanting to get a closer sniff of their perfume. She felt her penis pulse within its cage. Immensely worked up, she kneaded into Double Trouble’s legs. Her claws ripped holes in their tights.

That was enough.

Double Trouble suddenly pulled Catra back by her hair, making her gasp.

“Oh you bad, _bad_ kitten,” they scolded in a singsong voice. “You’ve done and gone ruined my favorite pair of tights.”

Catra could only stammer, still wiping the drool from her mouth.

“No words darling,” they grabbed the back of her neck, cutting off her words. “I’m going have to punish you.”

Double Trouble then pinned her down on her chest upon the bed. The hand withdrew to be immediately replaced by a stiletto boot pressed down threateningly on her lower back. Catra shivered in mixed apprehension and elation when she felt the testing tap of their crop on her buttocks.

She braced herself for the incoming hit but still gasped sharply when it did, sending a ringing shock up her spine. Then the crop hit again and again, the heel digging into her back with each slap, totaling up to six times when Double Trouble stopped. They palmed the reddening buttock, mindful of her tenderness.

Yet they weren’t finished.

“Shall I have you grovel at my feet?” Double Trouble said aloud in thought. “Perhaps pay penance for your eagerness by kissing my boots? Would you like that darling?”

Without hesitation, Catra jumped at that suggestion. She wiggled out under them and turned to kiss their boot, starting at the tip and working her way up to the ankles. Double Trouble sighed with approval watching her work.

Catra could only hold herself back so long, for the scent she had sensed earlier was also congested around their feet. Her penis throbbed again. With a whine she grabbed a hold of their leg, humping it in a fervor.

Double Trouble grimaced at the metal of her chastity cage bumping hard against their calves. That was going to leave a bruise. They quickly resumed their poker face however, reaching down to push Catra back onto the mattress. A flick of their crop and they delivered another hard smack to her hindquarters. She yelped, still grinding her dick against the bedsheets, desperate for sensation.

Double Trouble simply shook their head at the sad sight. “Tsk, since you can’t keep your paws and little buddy to yourself, I’m going have to tie you down.”

They gripped her by the scruff of her neck and led her over to a well padded sawhorse with a flat top. “Lie down there.”

Catra obliged, not fighting her master when they readjusted her into a preferable position. Her dick pressed uncomfortably against the sawhorse but her balls and ass were left to hang out. The stand was bit high so she did have to stand on her tiptoes when Double Trouble grabbed her hands, tying them to leather straps that hung at the front.

After testing the length of the arm straps, Double Trouble moved behind Catra and pressed their dildo up to her. Catra’s anus twitched at the teasing tip but could do no more than flick her tail about.

Double Trouble gently grabbed her tail, stroking it lengthwise before curling it around their waist out of the way. Catra purred. They smacked her butt for that.

“Don’t sound so pleased with yourself,” they scolded. “You’ve been a very bad kitten.”

Double Trouble lined themselves up behind Catra, inserting their dildo but not fully. “You get the whole deal when you’re quiet and well behaved, can you do that?”

Catra mewled which earned her a slap from the crop. She had barely yelped when Double Trouble hit her again and again. For every noise she made, the whip would fall upon her buttocks. How could she remain silent when the sting hurt yet excited her so much?

Tears welled in her eyes for each loud whine she made that would bring down another crop hit. She had to raise her back legs alternately to rest them as the soreness emanated downwards. Finally all the sound Catra could make were needed gasps for air, exhaustion in her throat. That seemed to suit Double Trouble for the quietness they had been desiring from her.

“So are you going to behave like a good kitten now?” they asked, caressing her much abused buttocks. “Or shall I use my crop again?”

Catra let out a wordless soft murmur in response. Double Trouble nodded approvingly. So they carefully pushed their dildo in, raising a loud gasp from her. They leaned down to nip at her shoulders as they thrust in and out, taking care to not jolt her poor hips too much.

Catra groaned, pulling at her restraints as Double Trouble fucked her. Claws dug into the sweat drenched cover of the sawhorse as she gritted her teeth. The lizard cooed, gratefully pulling away from her. They undid her arm straps and led her back to the bed even as her legs wobbled.

“You’re doing so good, darling,” They praised her, climbing atop her belly, the strap on now thrown aside. Slick from their cloaca pooled into Catra’s fur. “We’re close to the end, I just need you to do couple more things, can you do that?”

Catra quickly nodded her head, managing a small croak of ‘yes.’

Double Trouble grinned wide, moving to position themselves over Catra’s face. “Then do your best to taste me darling, use that tongue of yours well.”

Catra purred, reaching up to lick at their slit. They tasted intriguingly of sweet tartness, her tongue pushed in deeper, parting their folds. Double Trouble let out a hitched gasp, grabbing the top of her mane to steady themselves.

Burying her muzzle into their cloaca, furiously lapping every slick she could reach, she also felt something swell within them. It began as a pair of small bumps which she focused her attention on, encouraged by Double Trouble’s breathless comments of “O-Oh yes, darling! Right there! Keep going!”

Those tiny nubs grew bigger and longer, she did her best to suck at them till they could no longer fit in her mouth. Finally she pulled away, licking her lips and opened her eyes. She was taken aback by the sight of two fully formed dicks that greeted her.

“Surprised?” Double Trouble chuckled, their face blushing. “This is the final act, are you prepared darling?”

Eagerly Catra squirmed out from under them, presenting her ass to them.

“I thought so.”

They picked her up so they could roll under her, adjusting her till their dicks were lined up to her anus. Breathing heavily, they stroked one of their dicks testing their slickness and once they were satisfied it was enough, they pushed one into Catra. She inhaled sharply.

“Ok, ok,” Double Trouble panted. “We have one friend inside, can you handle another?”

Catra purred, tilting her head back to kiss them on the nose. “I want to try.”

They nodded, groaning quietly as they grabbed the other penis, very gently pushing it in till both tips were finally inside and lined up perfectly. Double Trouble let out a deep exhale, catching their breath before the real work began.

Catra whined, taking one of their hands to the chastity cage still on her dick. “Take it off, please.”

“Of course darling,” Double Trouble sighed, kissing her cheek. “You deserve it.”

They quickly unlatched the cage off her, stroking her dick to full erection. Catra nearly sobbed in relief, it felt so good.

Double Trouble hummed as they gingerly pressed deeper in, hilting her. Another catch of breath. They pulled out halfway then pushed back in, repeating this motion at a snail’s pace. Catra wiggled restlessly so they quickened their speed slightly, now stroking her penis in same tempo.

With their other hand they began to massage her balls, moving their fingers down along the perineum. Precum dripped copiously onto their hands and Catra’s stomach. Also was it her imagination or did Double Trouble inside her seem to grow bigger?

When she was starting to wonder how much longer it would take, Double Trouble suddenly gritted their teeth as their body clenched, their thick tail wrapping tightly around Catra’s leg. Then came the rush.

Double Trouble roared as they came hard inside her, squeezing her dick almost painfully as they thrust their hips against her sore bottom. The combination of pain and pleasure brought more tears to Catra’s eyes as she too followed suit in orgasm. She mewled as she ejaculated all over her chest, some drops even hitting her chin and Double Trouble behind her.

The lizard buried their face into her as they shuddered with aftershocks, growling as they held her close. Eventually both of their bodies calmed, sweaty and gasping for air.

Catra was the first to move, attempting to shift so she could stretch her limbs. Yet she remained stuck to Double Trouble. Confusion followed by a dawning realization then a shout of annoyance.

“You!” she turned to them accusingly. “Why didn’t you tell me you also have that knot swelling thing too?”

“To be accurate, it’s actually the entire dick that does that,” Double Trouble chuckled. “It’s quite a finisher though, don’t you agree?”

Catra purred. She supposed it WAS interesting to know what it felt like to be the other end when she tied with someone. Still…

She whimpered quietly as the afterglow gave away to the pain of their punishment. Double Trouble quickly reassured her with some soft touches under her chin, humming. “You did wonderfully darling.”

They continued to praise her, couple of shoulder rubs and loving kisses. When Double Trouble felt their dicks had shrunk enough to safely pull out, they warned her. “This might sting a bit, but it’ll be quick.”

Slowly but surely they pulled out, unplugging Catra’s anus finally. She grunted, squatting as a great steam of cum spilled from her ass, forming a giant puddle on the bed.

“Yeah...” Double Trouble observed, tilting their head. “Good thing I have another bed.”

Catra turned around on all fours to headbutt her partner gently. “Bathtime?”

“As you wish, darling.”

–

Soaked in the refreshing bubble bath and leaning against Double Trouble’s chest, Catra purred very contently. The lizard smiled, stroking her mane. “How are you feeling, my kitten?”

“Tired and sore,” she replied honestly with a big sigh. “But also fulfilled, I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Sure, if you promise to visit more often,” Double Trouble chuckled. “And I’d like to see Adora again as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Catra purred, nuzzling them. “She’s been asking if she can get pointers from you.”

The lizard laughed at that, splashing water around them. “Oh she can try darling, but she’ll never be good as I am in thousands of years!”

Catra huffed agreeably. “True.”

“...Is this why you seek me out specifically for this type of thing?” Double Trouble raised an eyebrow.

“…she did cry once when I had her spank me,” Catra muttered under her breath. “And swore she’d never do it again then gave me one of the best blow jobs that night.”

Double Trouble laughed even harder at that.

Catra smiled. She simply did have to visit them more often. Do more things than just sex. They were more than a convenience for her.

They were a friend.


End file.
